The ADRC is a mechanism for integrating, coordinating, and fostering the interdisciplinary cooperation of a group of established investigators in AD and the related dementias of the aged. Its purpose is to bring together clinical and basic science investigations to enrich the effectiveness of AD research and health care delivery.